


sarah doms brendon

by Anonymous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sarah likes to dom brendon.





	sarah doms brendon

Brendon had been Sarah's sex slave for many years. 

Sarah had even remembered their first intimacy together: It was a cloudy night after a cute date to the Cheesecake Factory, and Sarah was nervous because she could just never bottom. She couldn't get off the same way if she was a bottom, if at all. She just hoped Brendon could handle her topping.

She had known at the time that Brendon had intimacies with other men before, but she never knew his status within those past relations. 

After the pair had reached the apartment, Sarah asserted her dominance in the relationship, and Brendon bottomed out, almost instantaneously.

Ever since then, Sarah has had Brendon completely bent to her sexual will.

She especially enjoyed teasing him on stage and during photoshoots. She had a special WiFi-operated vibrating buttplug for said occasions.

Today was one of those days.

Brendon and Sarah were going out to promote a new single being released later that month.  
That morning, around 7 am, Sarah, had to insert the buttplug.

"Sarah," Brendon whined as she shook him awake "Don' wan' be a moaning mess today."

Sarah ignored the comment and continued to try and force Brendon to sit up.

Once Brendon was awake, She demanded him to rid himself of boxers, and to get on all fours on the bed.  
Sarah tapped Brendon's hole lightly, to see if it was sensitive still.

Brendon let out a low growl.

"So get the lube," Sarah muttered to herself.

After Sarah stretched Brendon's hole, she slowly inserted the buttplug into his ass.

In Sarah's opinion, Brendon's moans as she was slowly adding inches of plastic into his asshole was heavenly, but apparently, the dogs didn't think so, so they had to hurry up before the neighbours called the cops.

Later that morning, Brendon was getting interviewed by Buzzfeed, when Sarah turned on the buttplug.

If you were to be paying extra attention to the interview, you'd see that Brendon was getting more erratic towards the end of the interview. Sarah loved the sight of that.

After that, Brendon was a shaking mess in the car.

"M-mistress, p-please." Brendon moaned.

Sarah's eyes remained on the road.

"M-mistress, please!" Brendon pleaded.

"You know how much I hate being begged without permission, Brendon." Sarah stopped at a red light.  
Brendon's eyes widened.

"Mistress, I-I'm sorry! I di- Oh M-mistress p-please!" Brendon started before Sarah turned up the buttplug up half of a level.

Brendon started lightly crying on the way to the next interview.

When Sarah pulled up to the company parking lot and parked. She then turned to look at Brendon. She wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead.

"Do you need a few minutes?" Sarah asked softly.

"Y-yes mistress." Brendon looked down.  
Sarah grabbed Brendon's jaw and forced him to look at her.

"Brendon, if this honestly becomes too much, let me know. We can stop this at any given point. You know that, right?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Yes, mistress."

***

After many long interviews and promotions, Brendon and Sarah could finally go home.

On the drive home, Sarah praised Brendon.

"You did so well today. I'm so proud of you, Brendon." Sarah said, eyes on the road.

"Y-you say that every time we d-do this." Brendon whimpered.

Sarah's eyes flickered over to Brendon, who was sulking in the seat, his legs shaking slightly.

"It's because it's true," Sarah said as Brendon rolled his eyes "You wanna cum, Brendon?"

"No, mistress! Please don't punish me, I didn't mean to roll my eyes!" Brendon panicked.

Sarah laughed.

"No, Brendon," She said through suppressed laughter "I mean, do you want to cum, or do you want me to take the plug out?"

The panic in Brendon's eyes suddenly suppressed.

"I want to cum, mistress."

"Are you sure? It might be a bit overwhelming."

"Yes, mistress. I can handle it."

When Sarah got into the house, she demanded  
Brendon goes upstairs to prepare, while she did other things. Which was code for, I'm gonna change into my latex outfit.

After that, Sarah walked upstairs and to their shared room.

Brendon was sitting on the bed, completely nude, with his hands crossed over his lap.

"Ready, Brendon?" Sarah said.

Brendon's head snapped up.

"Yes, mistress."

"Remember, say 'Yellow' if I'm going to fast, or 'Red' if it's too much, okay, Bren?" Sarah said calmly.

"Yes, mistress."

"Call me Sarah for this session, okay?" Sarah said softly.

"Okay, Sarah," Brendon said softly, looking directly into Sarah's eyes.

"Bren, get against the headboard, okay?"

Brendon nodded.

Sarah opened her topmost dresser drawer and took out light blue, fluffy handcuffs.

"Are you okay with these, Brendon?"

Brendon looked at the handcuffs, and could barely suppress a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sarah said as she smirked.

Sarah then cuffed Brendon to the headboard and kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna start now, baby boy," Sarah said.

She turned up the buttplug settings all the way up, leaving Brendon growling and moaning, unknowingly pulling on his handcuffs.

Just as Brendon was about to climax, Sarah turned the settings all the way down to the lowest settings.

Brendon reacted to this with a cry of disappointment.

"Aww, you thought I was just gonna let you cum right then and there, untouched by me?"

Brendon shook his head no.

Sarah smacked his thigh.

"Words, Brendon."

"N-no, S-Sarah. I d-didn't."

"Good boy." 

Sarah rubbed his tip lightly. 

Brendon moaned loudly. 

She loved teasing him.

She kept rubbing his tip as she turned up the buttplug four paces.

"Please, m-more, Sara-ah. Need more." Brendon moaned.

Sarah slowly raked her nails up and down Brendon's dick.

Brendon started whimpering.

"St-stop teasing Sarah."

Sarah suddenly stopped and smirked.

"Oh, you want me to stop teasing?" She laughed "I can definitely do that!"

Sarah turned the buttplug up to its top notch and watched Brendon orgasm.

Brendon's legs were shaking, his whole body was trembling.

The buttplug was still going, even after Brendon was done with his high. 

He eyed his new hard-on forming.

"S-S-Sarah, Wh-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" Brendon asked.

"You asked me to stop teasing, so I'm not teasing anymore."

"S-Sarah, p-please!"

"I'll make you a deal, if you can do this for one hour, you get to dom me for a month. If you don't, I get to punish you for an hour. Sound like a deal?"

"Th-that's a t-terrible id-dea! I g-get nothing w-worthwhile from th-that!"

"Then what do you want?"

"N-no b-buttplug f-for the next th-three in-interview cycles!" Brendon yelped.

Sarah sighed and hesitantly agreed.

"If you can't do it, yell red, and I'll come and turn it off, okay, Bren?" Sarah said as she turned on the baby monitor next to the bed, and turned on an hour timer on her phone.

"O-okay S-Sarah." Brendon whimpered.

***

Sarah listened to Brendon moan and whimper, and even cry, for an hour, but there was no yell of red in any of those intervals.

When Sarah's alarm went off, she first turned the buttplug off, then walked upstairs.

She was carrying the keys to the handcuffs, two water bottles, and a washcloth.

The first thing she did was unlock the handcuffs.

Brendon rubbed his wrists.

"Are you okay, Bren? Do you need anything special, besides water?" Sarah asked softly.

"No." Brendon panted.

"You know you won?" Sarah asked as she pressed a cold washcloth to Brendon's forehead.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I guess."

Sarah opened a cold water bottle and pressed it to Brendon's lips.

"Do you need me to hold it, or do you think you can do it?" Sarah asked.

"'Can do it myself," Brendon said.

Sarah took the washcloth off of Brendon's forehead and started wiping his thighs and dick off.

As soon as the washcloth touched his dick, he took a sharp breath.

"Very sensitive, huh?" Sarah said.

Brendon nodded.

"Bren, Can you flip over? I need to take out the buttplug." Sarah sighed.

Brendon groaned loudly.

"I know, I know. I'll try and make it as quick as possible."

Brendon flipped over hesitantly.

Sarah slowly pulled the buttplug out, as Brendon softly cried.

"Just a little more, Bren. Hold on tight. It's almost out." Sarah coached.

When the buttplug was out, Sarah sighed.

"Do you want the washcloth over your hole to help calm the soreness?" Sarah asked Brendon.

A muffled 'yes' came from underneath the pillow.

Sarah softly rubbed the cold washcloth over the red spots near Brendon's hole.

"I'll be right back, Bren. I'm going to get another washcloth for your wrists."

Brendon grunted in acknowledgement.

Sarah then walked into the bathroom and wet a baby blue washcloth with cold sink water.

"Can you flip back over Bren? You can hold the other washcloth in place."

Brendon grunted and flipped back over.

"Let me see your wrists."

Brendon put his wrists towards Sarah, waiting for her to put the cold compress on.

"Gonna put the washcloth on now, Bren."

Then a cold relief washed over Brendon's wrists. He moaned softly.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes, okay, Bren?" Sarah asked softly.

Brendon nodded.

She walked up to a dresser, and pulled out a pair of boxers, baby blue pyjama bottoms, and a baby blue long sleeve, with foxes printed all over it.

"Can you sit up by yourself, Bren, or do you need my help?"

"Think I can do it," Brendon said.

Brendon slowly sat up and attempted to stand up, only for his legs to buckle underneath him, letting him fall back into bed.

"Can I have a little help with the clothes, Sarah?"  
Sarah nodded.

"Can you put this leg out?" Sarah said, tapping on Brendon's knee.

Brendon did what she asked. 

Sarah pulled up one-half of the boxers up.

"Now the other one."

Brendon put the other leg through the boxers.

"Can you try and stand, so you can pull up the boxers? You can hold onto me." Sarah said.

Brendon then had one arm hung over Sarah's shoulders, slowly pulling his boxers up.

"Okay, sit back down, baby boy," Sarah said.

Sarah grabbed the pyjama bottoms and tapped Brendon's knees.

She then helped Brendon up to pull up his pyjama bottoms.

Brendon sat back down on the bed.

"You think you can put the shirt on by yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you pull that blanket up? I'm gonna go put it the wash." Sarah asked and Brendon nodded.

When Sarah came back, Brendon was half asleep and mumbling to himself.

"Y'know, I really do love Sarah. I don't know what I did to deserve her." Brendon mumbled under his breath.

Sarah smiled to herself and pulled Brendon into her chest.


End file.
